Succubus At Deimon
by Fucking Writer
Summary: There's another Demon at Deimon high school? Nan desu ka? A romantic comedy that follows my characters journey through Deimon! This is a bit of OCness, I hope you don't mind. And some OOCness as well. M for language R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story was originally going to be yaoi, but, I changed my mind, because my character was girly enough, so I turned him into a her. Also I'm sure the reviews, If I get any would be lessened if it was yaoi. Well, shonen-ai to be more correct. Not literally! Just fluff! Anyways, I'll let my yaoi obsession out in some other story._

**Disclaimer: The only character I own is Mai Misato, my own original character, and her two companions, Hiroki and Tofu who will be introduced later in the story. I don't own any characters from Eyeshield 21, for if I did, lord would know I wouldn't be sitting here writing a story.**

**Chapter 1: Enter! Succubus at Deimon High!**

"Catch Max!"

"FUNNURABA!

"YA-HA!"

Strange, various cries could be heard from the borders of Deimon High School. A girl wearing quite an odd outfit could hear them from her spot.

"Eh?" She blinked looking up at the walls of the school. Many people walking to school noticed her and noticed her strange outfit, which consisted of a black dress with white ruffles, a small black white apron, a black headdress, various black and white bows on the dress, white gloves, and her long black hair was put into two pony tails. Her style was almost like a gothic-Lolita type thing. So of course it would get strange looks. Especially from three boys who walked by and all let out a loud "Huuuuhh?" A bubble of gum escaped her mouth and popped as she stepped onto the campus, her heels clicking as she made her way to the office.

"FUCKING SHRIMP! YOU'RE LATE!" A voice that sounded like it came from the field like the rest of the voices echoed through the whole campus. Suddenly, the loud bang of gun fire startled the whole school and probably the rest of Japan. The girl walking blinked and stared out onto the field and saw a boy, well, he looked more like a demon, from her perspective, firing an AK47 at an extremely short boy. They were all wearing uniforms, and from her information, it was an American Football uniform. The one getting shot out was dodging rather quickly.

"So that must be the famous Eyeshield 21 hm?" She said to herself and watched the group on the field a little more. The noises peaking her curiosity. Another man who was almost perfectly round, was now holding the boy firing while the short one ran away. She noticed that the boy was wearing a colored shield over her helmet shielding his identity. Or at least he figured it was a he. She never knew any girls who played American Football. On a school team anyways. Although, a female did catch her eye. She was standing on the sidelines though and holding a clipboard. "Probably the manager or a cheerleader of sort." The gothic-Lolita girl shrugged and walked up to the office of Deimon High.

"Did you see that girl? She was dressed so weird! She was a looker though!" Kuroki laughed and walked onto the football field to join the rest of the Deimon Devil Bats.

"Yeah, she looked like some manga character!" Toganou looked up from his Shonen Jump and nodded.

"Yeah, a Harajuku girl." Juumonji agreed and walked over to the bench to finish gearing up.

"A Harajuku girl?" Sena asked, who was successfully disguised as Eyeshield 21.

"Huh?"

"Huuuh?"

"HUUUUH?" The three Huh-Huh Kyoudai, nicked named correctly by Hiruma of course, spoke out and looked down at Eyeshield.

"What? What is a Harajuku girl?" Sena looked over at Monta who just gave him a funny look. Poor Sena was rather clueless to this new term. He was quite sure Hiruma would know but he was too busy forcing Yukimitsu to run.

"A Harajuku girl is a cosplayer type of person. Dresses up in a awkward outfits and hang out at Harajuku station in Tokyo." Mamori explained. She frowned at her explanation. She never really agreed with those type of people.

Sena thought about what that looked like. A girl with huge boots, fancy clothes, lots of black, funny hair, crazy makeup, a dark appearance... he was rather correct this time. Normally Sena's imagination was a bit over the edge. He stood there thinking why someone like that would be doing at Deimon? They almost sounded like they should be at Zokugaku...

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gunfire and Hiruma yelling.

"FUCKING SHORTY! GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Well Misato-san, welcome to Deimon, it is really rare that we ever get someone who passed the entrance exam a hundred percent. The only one who did was..."

"YA-HA!" The principal's statement was cut off by the loud yelling down at the field again. He looked rather unhappy at that.

Mai Misato could only try to smile nervously to try to lighten the situation.

"Arigatou gozaimasu... Deimon certainly seems to be a lively bunch." She looked down at the field to see the same people running around training. Although, it just looked like they were running away from a dog and the demon boy's gunfire. "Especially from the American Football team. I've heard a lot of good things. Eyeshield 21 really is something." She nodded and stood up.

"Chotto matte Misato-san, eto, this is your only warning. As surprising as it seems; Deimon is a private highschool, so there are uniforms. And, your outfit doesn't match the uniform at all. I expect you to be changed by tomorrow."

Mai looked down at her outfit and frowned. She didn't really seem anything wrong with it really... so, maybe there were some chains here and there, and it was a bit extreme, and, her makeup was a bit different, but, she guessed in order to stay at the school, she would have to abide by at least some of the rules. Bowing, she left the office and walked into the halls.

"This certainly is an interesting place." Mai smirked tapping her gloved fingers against her painted black lips. Letting out a small giggle, she commenced walking down the halls of Deimon high.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Ya-ha! So I finished the first chapter! So it was a bit short, but, oh well. So minna-san please leave plenty of comments! Nice ones please, I don't take so well to mean comments. ;; Oh well, here's the story now minna-san!_

**Chapter Two: Rumors of the Devil's Spawn**

Mai returned to Deimon high the next day in the normal uniform. She was mumbling about the colors not exactly liking the way they looked on her. Green wasn't exactly her color. It didn't match her makeup at all. Huffing, she sat in the corner of her classroom. Ignoring the stares that she recieved when she walked in, she just opened up her tiny compact mirror to fix the black lipstick and eyeliner that was used to draw small designs on her face.

Looking up from her mirror when the bell rang, she noticed someone sitting up front who looked rather familiar. "Oh, it's that chick from yesterday... on the field." she mumbled to herself and went back to doing whatever she was doing. Mai wasn't really interested in school today and probably she wouldn't be tomorrow. So, instead she pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw.

Now Mai wouldn't really call herself a Van Gogh or anything, she didn't draw people or scenes, or anything like that. She drew clothes, that she would make later on and wear them over the weekend or after school. There was no way she was going to go the whole day wearing a uniform. She'd rather jump off Tokyo Tower. Or run cross country across America...

_Ha, what idiot would do that though?_ She thought to herself and laughed. Continuing her sketch of a black hoodie with black chibi demon wings coming out the back and a tail at the end, she stated to shade in everything and add a few details, like bows, and frays here and there. Mai nearly jumped up a foot when she felt someone breath down her neck. Thinking it was the teacher, her eyes snapped up and looked over to see that the teacher was still teaching. Frowning, she turned around to see who it could be.

It turned out it was just some girl who sat behind her leaning over her shoulder and looking down at her drawing. Mai's eye twitched, she hated it when people did stuff like that. But not really wanting to get in trouble this early in the day, she just took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Wow, that's really good. Kind of weird looking though. That sort of looks like something those weird girls would wear. You know down over the Bridge. What was it called again?" The girl asked her. She seemed to be quite the chatterbox and boy did that get on Mai's nerves.

"Harajuku..." Mai replied hoping that would make the girl leave her alone. But, it didn't. It only sparked up new questions. Which made her eye twitch even more. She knew the rest of the day she was probably going to be irritable.

"Oh yeah, something like that. So, are you a Harajuku girl? They're kind of weird you know. They scare me. Especially the Harajuku boys. They're kind of odd. I saw one dress up like a girl once. He had really pretty hair. It was really long and blue..." The other kept going on and on.

Mai thought about the other's description and shook her head. She knew who that blue haired person was.

"I know him. And yes I'm a Harajuku girl..." she grumbled getting really irritated. The lead of her mechanical pencil snapped and in that very second, she would've snapped too, if there hadn't been a loud yell from the PA that was on the wall.

"YA-HA!" The familiar voice yelled through the PA almost shaking it. A crazy laugh of "kekekekeke" followed soon after.

"Hiruma-kun..." The girl upfront shook her head hiding her face in her hands. An exasperated expression in her voice.

Mai looked over at the girl then at the PA, and thought for a second. _Hiruma...sounds familiar..._ She thought to herself then blinked. _Oh, the demonic quarterback for the Devil Bats... wow, the rumors I heard sound very true now..._ She thought and smiled a bit. This person sounded rather interesting.

"Kekeke you all better come to the Devil Bat's fund raiser after school on Friday! Eyeshield 21 will be there showing off his Killer Tackle! Kekeke!"

"HIIIEEEEEE!" Was suddenly heard from a few classrooms away. Mai blinked and looked around.

"This is definately a lot more differant thatn my last school... so, lively." Mai mumbled to her self and watched as everyone suddenly got riled up about the apperance of Eyeshield 21. The chatter didn't seem to decease even after the teacher had yelled for silence. He had given up and just sat at his desk and started to read.

"Killer tackle? Isn't that what Eyeshield 21 did to Sakuraba-kun at the last game?" A voice said.

"Fund raiser? For what? Can't Hiruma just get the money..." Someone cut the male off yelling desperately.

"What is wrong with you? Be glad he's doing this instead of blackmailing us all! He's a real demon I tell you! With his pointed ears and fangs!"

"Cosplayer?" Mai mumbled and tilted her head to the side. Her ponytail flopping over a little and thought about what the others were saying. Pointy ears, piercings, spikey blond hair. Sounded like a looker to her. Shrugging, she went back to drawing, losing interest after a few seconds of hearing more chatter.

"I heard he was the spawn of Satan himself!"

This caused Mai to laugh and a few people looked at her oddly. She just smiled cutely and got up when the bell rang to excuse them to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: My orginal plan was to put an Omake here, but I changed my mind. Gomen ne yo! Maybe next time. Hahah I should get a good picture up xD; Maybe I'll try to tap into my drawing skills and put a pretty picture up. Kekeke what a fun picture that would be. Kekekeke..._

**Chapter Three: Succubus Meets Devil's Spawn!**

Mai made her way down towards the front of the school to eat her lunch under a tree that she saw when she first entered the campus. As she walked down the hall, she walked passed a few very interesting looking characters. One of them looked, and acted very much like a monkey and was talking to someone who was really short and rather timid looking. The monkey boy was even eating a banana.

"Weird..." She mumbled to herself and kept walking. As she walked, she passed by the three she saw yesterday. One on them had their nose buried in a manga. Then, when they were addressed they all looked up and responded with seperate "Huuuh?"'s. Each of them longer than the other. "Even weir--" Suddenly, Mai nearly tripped over a bullet shell, but was caught by a student. It was the same round guy who had an almond shaped head.

"Are you okay?" He asked smiling kindly. Mai blinked and nodded. Well, he seemed nice but...

Mai looked him up and down... "Holy..." this guy was huge! Sumo wrestler material definately. When she looked down again, she noticed there was someone standing next to him. A mini version of this huge guy only with a more agressive face and large red nose.

"Hugo!" The tiny one spoke out. Mai blinked and looked down at him.

"He said you should be more careful." The large man said and nodded.

"You can understand...?" Mai would've pointed down at the smaller boy but thought it was rude and just put her hands behind her back tapping her shoe against the floor. There was a soft metal clang as the metal tip of her boot hit the floor.

"Uh huh! Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." The bigger student asked looking down at Mai, who nodded once again. "I'm Kurita! Second year and center of Deimon's American Football team the Deimon Devil Bats!" Kurita smiled widely obviously proud.

"Oh... you're Kurita... wow. Anou, nice to meet you. I'm Mai..." She introduced herself bowing. Mai heard a lot about the Devil Bats. But she didn't know what they looked like. Mai herself played American Football with her friends sometimes, and understood the rules and position so she was quite interested. So when she heard the people talk at her old school about it, she listened in most of the time. "You do a great job in the line." she said, not really sure what else to say.

"You're interested in American Football?" Kurita suddenly looked more excited. "That's great! You should come to our fund raiser after school on Friday!" He said.

"Hugo!" The smaller one next to Kurita nodded quickly.

"Oh! And this is Komusubi also on the line!" Kurita introduced the smaller one eagerly. Mai smiled nervously. The people here definately were more lively than her old school.

"Hello..." She managed to say.

"Well, we have to go now. See you on Friday!" Kurita then walked away followed by Komusubi down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"Wow..." Mai gaped and walked down the stairs heading towards the front yard again. Once she got there, she smiled and sat down in the shade pulling out a bento box. Well, it wasn't really a box. Just a large bowl with tons of different food in it. Smiling, she pulled out her chopsticks and started to eat.

Now Mai was a rather small person, but she could certainly eat a lot. And quickly too. Her bowl was practically over flowing with food. And in what would take a normal person half an hour to eat all that, she finished it in five minutes.

Leaning back against the tree trunk, she smiled and relaxed. Thinking about her day, something she did every day, she thought about the people she met and how interesting they were. She then thought about her uniform and how much she disliked it. Her old school uniform's were more like the outfits she wore everyday. But then again, her old school was pretty much a large cult. The school nurse was pretty scary. They had a football team too...

She continued to drift off and think going back to her uniform and thinking about what she would wear when she got home. Of course her headdress, she always wore it. Hell, she was wearing it now. Then her boots of course... then something with pockets. She was sick of having to put all her things in her book bag.

Suddenly, Mai's thoughts were interrupted by someone or rather, several someones crowding around her. Their shadows blocking out the sun. Cracking an eye open, Mai saw that she was surrounded by about three guys. _Oh great..._ she thought to herself and looked up at them frowning.

"Hey there pretty girl. Why the long face? We can change that for you." One boy leaned over, but Mai swung her leg up and kicked the guy square in the face. Which caused him to fly back a couple of feet because she was wearing steel-toed boots.

"Oh, this bowl is really cute." One of the other boys said and picked it up. Suddenly, a rush of rage fired through Mai.

"Dont..." She huffed getting up and taking a step. "Touch.." Fire burned up in her eyes. "My..." Mai noticed a gun out of the corner of her eye, completely ignoring the student who was carrying it. "MY FUCKING BOWL!" She screamed out firing the gun at the boy's feet. Terrified the boys ran away instantly.

Hiruma seemed rather shocked when someone _actually, took, his gun, away_! Then used it! He stood there chewing his gum and stared at the odd female who had just used his gun. Looking at her, he realized that he didn't have any records of her at all in his Blackmail Book. She must've been a new student then. He remembered hearing the other players talk about the new girl who had just walked on campus yesterday. And putting them together he realized this was the girl.

Blowing a bubble he continued to observe for awhile watching her continue to fire shots into the air, the bullet shells falling down to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_AU: Once again, no Omake. Maybe after this one. Hopefully I can get that picture up soon ne? Anyways nothing else really to say from me here. _

**Chapter 4: Fucking Succubus**

Monta and Sena heard gunfire down by the front. Their first thoughts would be Hiruma. So did the rest of the school for they kept on with their business. If it was any other school, they were sure the students would freak out. Hell. sometimes, even they freak out still. No one could ever get used to guns get fired into the air by a mad man who looked dead on like a demon.

"I wonder why he's firing. It's not practice, or anything. Oh well." Monta shrugged and started walking.

"He's probably fighting with Mamori-neesan." Sena said with an exasperated look on his face.

"What is he up to now?" Mamori walked over to the window looking out through the yard. The two boys turned surprised to see Mamori stand there.

"Just Hiruma fight with...W-wait! I-if Mamori-neesan is here, and.. nani?" The two exclaimed and looked down at Hiruma again.

This time they noticed he was standing there chewing his gum, hands in his pockets, watching a female. Who was firing the guns at a trio of boys. The boys ran back and forth across the yard screaming and running for their lives. The psychotic female laughed loudly.

"FUUFUUFUUFUU!" She squealed as she fired more rounds at the feet of the boys.

The three of them stared at the scene below.

Was there ANOTHER one like Hiruma?

Down below Mai finally scared off the three who was bothering her. Smirking, she nodded and dropped the gun, picked up her bowl and walked away. Leaving Hiruma standing there rather astonished. This was probably the first time he was actually in shock if it wasn't during a game.

But then again, some people said that life was a game.

"Tch, fucking succubus." Hiruma scoffed, picked up his gun and walked back to go do whatever he was doing.

Mai didn't even think about where she got the gun from, who had it, and why... it didn't really bother her. "Man, now I really don't want to pay attention in school. Those guys got me all riled up! Grr!" Mai fumed and paced back and forth behind the building. As she continued walking, she noticed another building in the back corner.

"Devil Bat's Club House..." she read to herself. "Wow, this is the American Football club? Really impressive. Looks better than any other club I've seen." She nodded truely impressed. "Looks so... elaborate..." Frowning she shrugged and kept walking exploring Deimon more. It really was an interesting school. Filled with odd people and occurances.

Yawning she started to head back towards the classroom. _So odd..._She thought to herself. Although, she shouldn't really be talking considering the school she used to go to.

Several hours later, the bell rings ending school. Mai smiled and stood up walking out of the classroom eager to get home and start making the hoodie she just drew. "Ah, finally, time to get home. I can finally make my hoodie! This might take awhile, but, I have homework... Ah! I know." A smirk came across Mai's face as she walked through the campus.

There, she saw someone by the Devil Bat's Clubhouse. He looked rather nerdy, a second year like herself according to the sweats he was wearing. But strangely, he seemed to be going bald. _Wow, hairloss this early in his age? He must be really stressed... oh well._ Mai strided over with a smile.

"Konnichiwa!" She greeted tilting her head to one side.

"H-hello..." The boy stared at Mai shocked that someone was actually talking to him. Especially someone who looked as odd as this gothic-lolita did in her uniform. He loosened his collar showing exactly how nervous he was.

_Perfect_.

A devious smirk came across her face but faded to a pout as she looked over at him unbuttoning the top of her shirt.

"A-anou. Sumimasen, I'm really new to this school, and, well, Deimon is a bit ahead of my old school, so, I don't get it. And, I would really sit at home and study to try and get it, but, I have other plans. Baby sitting my little sister, and taking a care of my sick mother..." Mai sighed seeming so stressed out. Another button of her shirt came undone "accidentally" showing even a little more of her chest.

The balding boy broke out into a sweat as he stared. He pulled his eyes and looked down.

"A-anou, if you like, I'll do your homework for you... just, just for today though." He said timidly keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

Mai's eyes lit up as she squealed. "Honto ni? Yatta! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" She hugged the boy quickly. Handing him her homework, she quickly skipped away.

When she got off Deimon's campus she laughed to herself evilly. "Fuu fuu fuu." Of course Mai didn't have a little sister to take care of, and her mother wasn't sick at all. She was actually living on her own too.

Once again, Hiruma happened to walk by and see Mai at her worst. Well, the best to her. He scowled and shook his head. "Tch, fucking succubus."


	5. Chapter 5

_AU: Well, not too much to say quite yet. o.o; Except, sorry the chapters are so short. x.x Oh well, it might be long because they're so short. Gomen minna-san! Yare yare, I can't really do anything about it now. Sorry I took forever writing this. So busy ._

**Chapter Five: Succubus VS. Satan's Spawn**

Friday had come sooner than Mai thought. On the way to school, she started to think about what was happening that day. She knew there was something, after school or whatever. But, she didn't know what...

Adjusting her new jacket, the hoodie with wings that she just made a few days ago, she walked up the stairs and continued to think. Her large boots thudded against the flooring as she continued to head up to class. But when she got there, a thought came to her mind. "I need to ditch." she mumbled to herself and turned on her heel heading up towards the roof.

When she got there, she noticed that she had company. The demonic looking student was laying up on the roof chewing gum. Blinking she looked over at him then shrugged sitting down. Pulling out her sketchbook she started to draw more outfits. An idea came to mind immediately as she started to sketch out an outfit with the school's theme in mind.

As she drew, a figure suddenly shadowed over her. Looking at the shadow, it felt and looked like demon was standing over her. A small chill went down her spine as she turned around and pretty much did see a demon towering over her.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked. Mai frowned at the question and tilted her head back.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She responded cooly.

Hiruma chewed his gum and blew a bubble just as cooly and shrugged. Turning around he went back to his previous position still looking at her. He placed the butt of his gun on the floor and leaned against it and scowled more. Mai noticed him scowling at her and sighed turning around a bit.

"Don't you ever smile?" She asked.

Then, Hiruma curled his lips upward in a rather insane looking grin. Mai stared in horror.

"Sorry I asked..."

She could hear Hiruma laughing. "Kekekeke" started to echo in her mind and she grumbled. Her first instinct was to grab his gun and start smacking him upside the head with it; but instead, she just grabbed her Mp3 player out of her bag and placed the large studio headphones on her head and put the hood up.

Hiruma looked over and noticed that there were small horns ontop of the hood and he noticed the wings on her jacket. An idea came into his head. Deimon's uniforms could use a little remodeling...

"Fucking Succubus!" He called out not knowing that she had put on headphones. "Oy!" He yelled out again, upset that she was ignoring him. No ever ignored him. He started to realize how annoying it was. _I guess I'll have to ignore the fucking manager even more_. He made a mental note to himself and got up shaking Mai rather rudely to get her attention.

"Ah! Fucking hell! What the fuck?" Mai cursed pulling her headphones down around her neck. She turned around to glare at the demonic boy, but instead, let out a small squeak.

Hiruma was only inches away from her face and it startled her. Seeing someone that close would startle anyone. Especially if that someone was Hiruma.

"Kekeke." He snickered as Mai scrambled a few feet away. Standing up straight he rested his gun against his shoulder and looked down at her. "Fucking Succubus, I have a proposal for you." He said.

"I have a fucking name you know. It's Mai." She snapped and stood up brushing herself off. She tried not to seem interested, however, she lowered the volume of her music to listen to the demon child before her.

"I don't care fucking succubus." Hiruma ignored Mai's cursing and kept talking. "I'm pretty sure you already know who I am. And as Captain of The Deimon Devil Bats, I Hiruma say you are going to work for us designing uniforms." He pointed at her as he towered over Mai, who stared at him blankly.

"Nan desu ka!" Mai yelled out and stomped her foot on the ground rather childishly. The chains that she wore jangled a little at that action and the thud of her boot hitting the ground echoed slightly.

"You heard me. Now I better see you after school today or else what you did last Saturday is going to go public..." Hiruma sneered. In truth, he had no idea what Mai did last Saturday, but apparently his bluff worked for she squealed and shook her head.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it. Just keep that a secret." Mai growled and clenched her fists.

"Good. See you after school Fucking Succubus."

"IT'S MAI ASSHOLE!"

"Tch." And at that Hiruma left and the bell for lunch rang. Mai huffed and sat down on the ground scowling.

Several hours later, the bell rang ending school. Or, it would've if there wasn't an announcement that of course was Hiruma reminding the school to come to the football's club house for the fund raiser. Mai grumbled and started to walk down the stairs heading towards the back of the building school where the club house was.

She was rather surprised to see tons of people there. Also the smell of cream puffs started to drift through the air attracting even more attention. Shaking her head, Mai continued to walk through the crowds to look around but was suddenly jerked in the opposite direction by, none other than Hiruma who easily dragged her towards the rest of the devil bats who were sitting around one table looking at the crowd that had gathered.

"Oh! It's the new girl!" A few people stated as she walked towards the group.

"The fucking succubus has volunteered to design the uniforms for the Devil Bats." Hiruma said pushing her towards the table.

"It's Mai!" She yelled too worked up about him not saying her name and didn't realize that he said she volunteered for the job.

"Fucking succubus." He scoffed and walked away.

"Fucking Satan's Spawn!" She replied.

Monta and Sena looked at the two arguing and frowned a bit. Looking at the two, then each other, then the two again, and once more exchanged glances they made a very startling connection.

"Is it just me... or are those two _very_ similar?" Monta observed pointing at them.

"It's almost as if they're..." Sena trailed off, his eyes went wide in shock as the connection started to make more and more sense.

A picture of Hiruma's family tree appeared in Sena's mind. The father being Satan, the mother being a demon, and several brothers and sisters being imps and goblins. Then, standing right next to Hiruma was Mai.

"AIIE!" Obviously this was a terrifying sight. "Hiruma has a sister?" Sena asked Monta quietly so no one else would hear.

"Kowaii max!" Monta replied. The two of them stared in horror at the thought.

Mai had followed Hiruma yelling and cursing. "I told you my name is Mai! Fucking Satan's Spawn!" She yelled ignoring the stares that she got from people who passed by. "Anyways! I never agreed that I would help you! I have other things to do you know!"

"You'll do it or it'll be all over the school..." Hiruma stopped and turned around. Mai nearly crashed into him but was able to stop a few feet away. She was close enough to see him pull out a black book with a bunch of tabs in it and start flipping through it.

"Wait a minute, I didn't do anything last Saturday!" Mai said. Why the hell did she act like she did do something?

A bit of shock came over Hiruma's face, but it quickly disappeared. He was rather surprised though that for the first time someone was able to see through his bluff. Hiruma didn't loose his cool though. There were other ways to presuade her.

"I have other things to do you know. Like homework." Mai said. _Ha, like that's important. I'll just make balding kid do it for me._

"Fine, Mai." Hiruma seemed to have a little trouble spitting out Mai's actual name instead of the nickname he automatically gave her. However it seemed to work for Mai immediately calmed down and just stood there a bit shocked. A small smirk came across his lips. "I'll make sure the fucking baldy does your homework."

And there went Mai's last excuse. There was no way she could wriggle out of it now. She was new so she couldn't say she was in another club, and she was a bit too shocked that Hiruma had called her by her first name instead of Fucking Succubus. Mai didn't know why, since normally she would've been proud that all her nagging had worked... however, she seemed a little shocked.

Dropping her head, she gave up.

"Fine. I'll do it. Fucking Satan's Spawn." Mai grumbled.

"Kekeke. Ya-ha! I'll see you tomorrow then fucking succubus!" Hiruma then disappeared into the crowd before Mai could protest.

"Fucking Satan's Spawn!" She grumbled and kicked the air.

**Winner: Satan's Spawn**

_Au: And now time for me to work on that Omake! _


	6. Omake!

_Author's note: Ya-ha! Finally got to the Omake! Ok, gomen nasai minna-san! I didn't get to the drawing. So don't kill me yet. I haven't tapped into my drawing pool. xP It's way deep down inside me ready to erupt any minute. Is it just me, or did that sound weird? Yeah, it did sound weird. Anyways, yaoi is fun! So, I'm going to toy around with this! Kekeke, anyways, on with the omake! **Also! this is just something special, it has nothing to do with the story actual story.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Eyeshield 21. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting around writing about it would I? x.x /3**

**Omake: Incubus?**

Sena stood by his locker watching their new member fight with Hiruma about names once again. It seemed to be a frequent argument and he had a feeling that the fights would be worse than the fights between Mamori-neesan and Hiruma. The demonic quarterback certainly didn't seem to have a way with women. However, he always seemed to get men to...

_What a ridiculous thought!_ Sena shook his head trying to get that embarrassing thought out of his mind. _How terrifying..._ He thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by gun fire. Yes, these fights were definately worse than Mamori-neesan's. Both were insane and armed with fire arms.

"Fucking Satan's Spawn!" Mai yelled and stormed out of the room. Heading off to who knows where.

"Tch, fucking succubus." Hiruma went off in the other direction probably to go buy more gum.

Sena just sat there watching the two leave. They were so alike. They _had_ to be related _somehow_!

"Succubus...what's that?" Taki asked while he kicked his leg into the air, showing off his flexibility as he sat down. His sister Suzuna trailing behind him looking annoyed once again.

"Baka, a succubus is a female demon that is believed to do have sex with a man in his sleep. Then drain them of their life force. An Incubus is its male equivalent." Suzuna said not caring how blunt she was. Sena blushed a little bit and looked off to the side.

"I see..." He mumbled frowning a bit. What an awkward nickname for someone.

"Why are we even talking about this anyways?" She asked looking over to Sena. "Oh no matters." She brushed off the subject and started yelling at her brother for doing something stupid again. Sena didn't really care to listen to what Suzuna was saying. He was too busy looking... for some weird reason he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Shaking his head he got up and decided to go home. There was a test the next day and if he failed, he would have to retake it during a practice meet and he was sure Hiruma would be furious. He never wanted to be on the receving end of Hiruma's wrath. Actually, probably the only thing he would want to be on the receving end of was Hiruma's passes. But even those were dangerous at times.

Later on that night Sena finally was able to go to bed. And for the oddest reason, the relationship between Mai and Hiruma was once again floating around in his mind. It was a ridiculous thing to think about, but, why did it not leave him alone?

"If she's a succubus..." Sena using 'she' for the lack of Mai's real name, "then, Hiruma would be an incubus?" He thought outloud quiety. Shrugging, he started to drift off to sleep.

Oddly, maybe around midnight, he felt his bed sink down, as if there was someone getting on it. Slowly, Sena opened his eyes to see what was going on. Hopefully it was just his mom checking up on him.

But no, instead, in the moonligh that peeked through his window, illuminated a demon. But not just any demon, an incubus.

Sena's eyes opened wide as he stared in shock. He was too scared to scream for help or anything. He just laid there on his bed frozen, staring at the figure approaching him. When it got closer, he definately couldn't believe his eyes. hovering over him was Hiruma himself! He had large bat wings and a long demon tail which flicked from side to side like a cat waiting to pounce its prey.

"H-Hiruma-kun.." Sena managed to mutter out. A deep blush came over his cheeks as he could feel Hiruma's breath brush up against his face as the Hiruma incubus leaned in closer.

And for a fraction of a second, their lips touched. Immediately Sena tensed completely not sure exactly what was going on. He stared in disbelief of what was happening.

Slowly Hiruma shifted and pulled the sheets off the bed and mounted Sena. "Ya.." Hiruma ripped open the other's night shirt. "Ha.."

Sena woke up screaming frantically. Looking around, he noticed that he was fine. His shirt was still in one piece and he was tangled up in his blankets. Relaxing, he looked over at his clock on the night stand next to his bed. 4am. "What an odd dream.." he mumbled and laid back down to go back to sleep.

Just outside the window Hiruma stood, large bat wings folded neatly behind his back. A smirk across his lips, licking his fingers of a sticky substance.

_AU: Kekeke finally put it up! Lol I hope you liked it! Please review! _


	7. Chapter 6

_AU: Whewt, so I finally started to get time to write the 6th chapter! Yay! Oh, expect another story at around the same time. I'm putting my two favorite anime together! Ya-ha! Well anyways, time to get working... school really backs up my schedual so please forgive me for the delay. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any characters within the manga/anime. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

**Chapter 6: Rematch! Fucking Succubus Vs. Fucking Satan's Spawn!**

Mai woke up early from her cellphone ringing loudly in her ear. Groaning, she practically rolled off of bed to get to it. Answering the phone groggily, she nearly dropped it from a loud scream on the other end.

"Ya-HA! Get up fucking succubus!" Hiruma's voice yelled through the phone. Mai was about to scream at the other, but he hung up before she could. Growling, this morning monster became even more ferocious for she was automatically put into a bad mood.

But then, a thought came into her mind. _How the hell did he get my number...?_ She thought to herself. Maybe the rumors about Hiruma's ever watchful eyes were true... How terrifying.

Slowly, she got up and rubbed her eyes of sleep. The long black night shirt she wore was halfway sliding off and finally did fall off the time she got to the bathroom. Not like she cared, there was a black tanktop underneath as well as shorts. Still, it surprised the man that was standing inside the bathroom.

"AH! Mai! Put your god damn clothes back on!" The man yelled. Who was actually her brother Hiroki. His long blue hair was tied back neatly into a braid very much like Mai's. "I don't care if you have anything underneath, just put your damn shirt back on." He huffed and walked out of the bathroom. He was already dressed in black pants with three chains on them and a fishnet shirt.

Like Mai, Hiroki was also a Harajuku kid. The two of them didn't look a like at all. It was kind of odd how Hiroki looked more like a girl than Mai did. She didn't care though and just shoved her brother out of the way more so she could use the bathroom.

"Cram it. You wouldn't have to bother about my apperance if you just used your bathroom in your own apartment... next door!" She huffed.

"You know my bathroom is broken Mai." Hiroki whined. "Why are you up this early anyways? I mean, it's still morning. You're usually not up until 1 in the afternoon."

"Football meeting..."

"Whoa, really? Congrats Mai. I really didn't expect you to volunteer for your school's football team. Those Devil Bats really are something. I'm not really surprised though. Trying to get a sneak peek at Eyeshield 21's real face?"

"Actually, the fucking demonic quarterback snagged me in by bribing me." Mai growled.

"You got bribed? The Queen of Decite got tricked into something like that? Wow, I think you finally met your match Mai."

"Cram it Hiroki!" Mai growled again and slammed the door. Huffing once more, she listened to her brother leave the apartment laughing. The nerve. "I can't believe I did get suckered into this..." Mai looked into the mirror and grumbled getting ready for the day. At least she wouldn't have to wear any uniforms.

Sliding on a grey skirt with black skulls on it and a chain that went across it, she put on a black and grey striped longsleeves shirt and wore studded bracelets around her wrists. Walking out of the bathroom, she slid on her fishnet stalkings as well as her boots. Fixing her hair into a twisted bun, she applied her make up and smiled at her gothic apperance. Nodding to herself she picked up her bag and threw the things that she needed, including her cellphone and walked out the door.

The very second she locked the door her cellphone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" she answered not recognizing the number.

"Fucking succubus! Hurry up! You're late!' Hiruma once again hung up before she could respond. Growling, she stomped down the staircase and headed towards the bus stop.

After getting dropped off at the school, she was once again greeted by the sounds of cursing, screaming and gun fire. Apparently this was something she would have to get used to.

Walking over to the field, she squealed when the sound of gunfire came way to close for comfort and she jumped up as bullets went firing at her feet. Falling onto the floor, she hissed and shook her head trying to regain her composure as she got up.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" She yelled at the demonic male towering over her, cackling evilly with his gun pointed right at her ready for another round. She hushed and stood up and started walking towards the club house where everyone else was gathering. Looking over her shoulder she glared at Hiruma and tossed his hair over her shoulder and kept walking.

"Pandas seem a bit too cute for you." Hiruma scoffed.

At first Mai seemed a bit confused at the statement but then realized, earlier she was knocked over, and Hiruma was standing over her, and, she was wearing... a skirt. Mai's face turned bright red and she let out a loud string of curses.

"BAKA NO HENTAI!" She squealed but then hushed again when another shot was fired. Glaring, she just turned on her heel and started walking again. _That fucking pervert! I'm going to kill him!_ She thought to herself. She watched him walk passed and sit down at the end of the table in the middle of the club house.

_I swear I will wipe that smirk of your lips... why are there slot machines in here...?_ Her attention was side tracked when she noticed the slot machines around.Weren't those illegal to have...? How..? Shaking her head, she sat down next to the other female who she guessed was the manager. She also noticed another female there. Short and not very well developed. Not like that really mattered.

"If you're wondering who that is, you met her yesterday, she's a new victim... I mean student to Deimon High and decided it would be nice to give our uniforms a little remodeling." Hiruma introduced Mai. _Good, he didn't call me fucking succubus yet_. "Say hello fucking succubus."

_Never mind..._

"I swear Hiruma I'm going to kill you." Mai growled out and a few of the players coward.

"Man it's like having two Hiruma's now... how terrifying." Sena mumbled and looked over at the two who were once again arguing. "I think they're related..."

"Probably." Monta replied quietly so the two wouldn't hear them. "That's kind of scary... he never told us he had such a good looking sister. I can somewhat see the resembelance."

The fight finally ended when Hiruma just started to ignore Mai's yelling and dismissed the meeting. No one really remembered what happened for they were too focused on the relationship between the two demonic looking people. Well, Mai didn't look as demonic as Hiruma but they certainly did act very similiar.

The boys left the club house leaving the three females alone in the room. The two definately seemed a bit nervous to be left alone with the fuming female version of Hiruma.

"I-I'm Mamori..." One, the manager looking one introduced herself nervously.

"And I'm Suzuna." Mai noticed that this one was wearing rollerblades. The way she looked, it seemed like she never took them off. How odd.

"My name is Mai Misato." A look of relief washed over the two when they found out they weren't related. "I don't get how you can stand working with that kind of guy. Fucking Satan's Spawn. People like him disgust me at times." She had no idea that the two of them were so alike.

"Ah well, Hiruma-san does have his good points...rarely, but they come by every once in awhile." Mamori said and looked over at Mai.

"Yeah, Youni does have a few times where he seems really cool. Mostly during a game." Suzuna nodded agreeing with Mamori.

"Do you two like him or something?" Mai asked propping her head up with her hand. The two of them looked at her in shock.

"No way! I like.." Suzuna trailed off and got up and skated out of the club house quickly. Mai stared at the odd scene.

Mamori was shaking her head and stood up. "Well, nice meeting you Mai. I have to go monitor the practice. Ja ne!" Mamori quickly left.

"Tch, who would like such a monster?" Mai asked herself and stood up as well leaving the now empty club house. She followed Mamori out towards the field where they were running back and forth across the field. "Harsh." she mumbled watching the training. She noticed that the small timid looking boy was running across the field as well. The word Secretary was written across his shirt.

"Odd, why is the secretary running too?" Mai asked and turned hoping to see Mamori but found herself face to face with none other than Hiruma. He opened his mouth to give her some snide answer but before he could she cut him off. "Shouldn't you be running too? I mean, aren't you the team captain so shouldn't you be training just as hard, if not harder than everyone else?" she asked with a smirk on his face.

Hiruma seemed annoyed and didn't answer and just blew the whistle making everyone run faster. The sound of gun shots and the smell of gun powder filled the air.

_Ha! I won now Fucking Satan's Spawn._ She thought to herself snidely and started to walk towards the benches when suddenly, she felt a bullet whiz right passed her face.

"Kekek run fucking succubus!" Hiruma cackled as he fired shots towards her.

"FUCKING SATAN'S SPAWN!" She yelled as she ran away from the gun fire.

**Winner: Fucking Satan's Spawn... again.**

_Well, that was the 6th chapter. Sorry it wasn't too fantastic. Sorta just pulled it outta my ass at the last moment. But, that's what happens when you try to boss Hiruma around xP lol well anyways, time for me to write 7 and the opening chapter for my other story. I'll see if I can think of another omake for you all too. _


	8. Chapter 7

_Au: So my friend got really mad at me for not starting some romance in the story. So, I guess I finally will start the blossoming love between charas now oO: So now my friend can shut up and stop nagging me about it. . _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 its characters. Though that'd be pretty cool. Cuz, I probably wouldn't be writing this fanfiction... or would I? Nah probably not. **

**Chapter 7: Tease**

A few weeks had passed since Mai was dragged into the clutches of Hiruma. They've been hectic and terrifying, and even dangerous at some points, but soon, Mai started to get used to the sudden twist her life took. Although, occasionally, there would be several fights. Bullets, curses and several other things usually went flying into the air throughout the duration of these battles. The team had gotten used to these sudden outbursts between the two demonic students.

The whole "Is Mai related to Hiruma?" issue was settled as well during a meeting when Mai yelled out: "There is no fucking way I am fucking related to that fucking satan spawn!"

As odd as it seemed, Mai accepted this lifestyle as normal. Her brother would constantly complain about the noise whenever Mai would argue with Hiruma on the phone. Apparently she yelled at him so loudly, he could hear them through the walls.

"Stop fighting with your boyfriend! It's giving me a headache!"

"He's not my fucking boyfriend!" Were words the poor unfortunate neighbors of the harajuku kids had to hear almost every day.

**During** a somewhat calm practice, Mai was drawing a sketch of what the cheerleading outfits might look like. Not really having any idea what to do with them, she was just scribbling down notes in the shade while occasionally looking up to watch the boys practice. It was rather peaceful compared to the normal practices where gunshots would be fired constantly. The cursing from Hiruma didn't cease though. She didn't mind that too much since her vocabulary was probably just as colorful.

Out on the field, Sena was practicing tackling with Kurita when he looked over towards the sidelines to steal a glance at Suzuna, and saw Mai out in the distance. Once again, she was fighting with Hiruma. It was odd how much the two argued even though they were so alike.

"Hiruma-kun certainly does fight with Mai-chan a lot." Kurita mumbled taking off his helmet and walked towards the benches to get something to drink. Sena followed along with Monta.

"That is right. More than Mamori-neesan." Sena nodded watching through his colored eyeshield.

"Odd max." Monta agreed nodding his head eagerly.

"It somewhat reminds me of two little kids." Kurita said.

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Haaaah?" The three "Hah-hah" brothers as Hiruma dubbed them called out as they listened to the conversation.

"I can't really see Hiruma as a little child. And Mai as well, they're too... alike, and, terrifying." Yuki spoke out from the bench loading the cooler with water.

"Me neither." A voice from the back spoke out. The team turned around trying to see who spoke out.

"Oh, Ishimaru, I didn't see you. I forgot you were here." Monta said and everyone turned around bringing their attention back to Kurita who started the topic in the first place. Ishimura just stood there in the back feeling even more invisable and ignored.

"Well, remember back in elementary school, when a boy would pick on a girl? They usually did that when they liked them." Kurita explained. In everybody's mind, the image of a little Hiruma picking on Mai who started crying and running into a shed to hide, only to come back to fire gunshots at the little demonboy who threw grenades back at her.

They all shuddered and looked over at Hiruma and Mai who were still arguing.

"Fucking hell! Leave me alone!" Mai yelled out to Hiruma who was holding her sketch book over her head and out of her reach.

"Kekeke c'mon fucking succubus! Don't you have wings? Fly for it!" Hiruma taunted. The team out on the field exchanged glanced and frowned.

"I don't get it." Taki spoke as he kicked his leg into the air. Ignoring him as well, they went back to the field before Hiruma turned his attention back to them and find out that they weren't practicing.

**Later** on that evening, Mai was outside walking through the park with her odd funny looking, fat white dog on the other end of her studded leash. The collar around the dog's neck seemed to match the one around her own neck. Humming softly, she enjoyed the serenity of her walk through the park. No Hiruma to bother her, just her dog and her.

However, this tranquility was interrupted by the ring of her cellphone. That wretched ring that only she got when Hiruma called her. Growling, she opened her bag and pulled out her cellphone answering it.

"What do you want fucking satan's spawn?" She huffed angrily.

"_Keke, fucking succubus, you shouldn't be so angry all the time. You'll get wrinkles._" Hiruma's voice taunted on the other line. Mai wanted to throw her cellphone across the park and into the pond.

"_Anyways, I called to remind you of the meeting tomorrow. Make sure you fucking come early."_ Hiruma spoke.

"Ahrg! Fine! Oh no come back here!" Mai suddenly yelped when the leash slipped out of her hand and her dog went running towards the fountain.

"_What the fuck are you doing?" _He asked skeptically.

"Walking Tofu." Mai replied picking up the leash. When she bent down, the bells in her hair rang softly.

"_What?_" Hiruma asked obviously confused.

"My dog, Tofu. That's his name." She answered. She laughed a little at Hiruma's confused tone of voice.

"_What a fucking weird name for a dog._"

"Well, it would suit him if you saw him. But I really don't think you are a dog lover. You definately don't seem like one." Mai looked down at her dog Tofu. The name really did suit him. She didn't really know what kind of dog he was, she found him in a box a few years ago when he was still a puppy. The dog was oddly fat and square looking. He looked just like a block of tofu, hence the name.

"_I have a dog._" Hiruma stated rather matter-of-factly. It was odd tone for the demonic male. Mai shrugged. There had been a few normal conversations between the two of them. But none lasted this long.

"I'm shocked. What's its name?" She asked curiously sitting back against the park bench.

_"Cerberus."_

"And you said Tofu was a weird name."

"_Well it would suit him if you saw him."_ Hiruma mocked. Mai laughed and shook her head. She could practically see Hiruma's sneer through the phone.

"I have to go now. I'll just see you tomorrow bye." Mai said and sat up a bit.

"_Bye Fucking succubus." _Hiruma cackled.

"I'm going to fucking k--" The beeping on the other line notified that Hiruma had already hung up. Huffing, she threw her cellphone into her bag. "Bastard."

**The **next day she arrived at the club house. Instead of being greeted by yells and gunfire, she was greeted by silence. Normally people would find this relaxing, but she found herself uneasy. Trying to calm herself she headed towards the field.

"Maybe I just got here too early." Mai said. Her brother had given her a ride so she didn't take the bus which usually would've made her late. Shrugging, she looked around to see she was the only one there. Not even Hiruma had arrived.

Sitting down on the bench, she smoothed down her dress. Simple and of course classic gothic lolita. The ends of it was ruffled and poofed out a bit. It almost looked like a french maid outfit, but it flowed out into a dress that stopped at her knees. She wore black stalkings with black mary jane shoes. Her hair was even put up into pigtails and had a black and white headdress. She looked just like a doll sitting there on the bench.

Putting her headphones on, she blasted the Jrock she had on her MP3 player blocking out any sounds around her. Which included the growling of a small ferocious looking dog that picked up the smell of strawberry pocky.

Humming to the music, Mai closed her eyes for a moment relaxing. Suddenly a chill went down her spine as she felt someone watching her. Thinking it was Hiruma, she opened her eyes and turned around. Instead of seeing the demonic male, he saw a demonic dog.

"C-cerberus?" She studdered out, her music stopping as she slowly started to back away. She guessed this was Hiruma's vicious rumored dog. The spiked dog collar, that she owned and was wearing by the way, proved her theory of the dog's name. "Aiiiee! Kowaii!" She yelped and got up to run away from the dog that started to run after her.

Sprinting down the field she squealed trying to get someone to save her or something. Someone, anyone!

The next thing she tripped over a football and nearly came crashing to the ground. The ferocious dog on her tail. Closing her eyes, she expected to hit the ground but fell against someone. Opening her eyes, she saw that Hiruma had caught her and was now holding her bridal style. A bubble forming from his mouth. Looking down at her, he smirked and popped his gum.

"Cerberus, sit." he ordered and the dog sat down obediantly. "I told you the name suited him." He sneered.

Mai just stayed there frozen and shocked. She was even blushing a little, but she looked away so no one would see.

"Hiruma what are you doing?" Another voice asked from the distance. A man, who looked probably old enough to be Hiruma's father came walking onto the field. Oddly enough he was wearing a football jersey.

"Fucking old man you're early." Hiruma said and dropped Mai onto the ground like he forgot he was carrying her. Stepping over the flustered female, he started chatting to the newcomer.

Growling, Mai opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she saw the dog next to her. Sighing, she dusted herself off and stood up looking over at the two males who were now conversing. Actually, it was just Hiruma cackling and the other looking extremely annoyed.

"You should stop teasing her you know." The man said. Mai looked over at the jersey and noticed the number. 11... hm, 11 who was eleven...?

"You're Musashi?" Mai pointed at the older man. "You-you look like, holy shit! You could be like 40!" She yelled out shocked.

Musashi just stood there looking a little more annoyed than usual. A look of _why are you two so alike?_ flashed in his eyes for a second before he walked away.

"Wow, he looks really old. He smokes doesn't he? I heard if you smoke a lot you start to look really old." Mai mumbled to no one in particular. Hiruma of course replied however.

"If you get really mad a lot too. When I first saw you I thought you were 30! Keke." At that Hiruma ran away after Musashi back to the club house.

"Fucking hell!" Mai cursed and ran after Hiruma just about to bash his head in with her purse.

"You're too slow Mai." Hiruma said calling her by her real name again which made her stand there in shock once again. Hiruma cackled looking over his shoulder and just started walking disappearing into the building.

_Au: Well, there we go. Hm, this is definately longer than my other ones. Yay! Finally, the other ones were kinda short and crappy. I think because something is finally going on between the two of them. Hahah poor Ishimaru got ignored again. xD; _


	9. Chapter 8

_AN: So I'm writing this in class cuz I"m bored. Well anyways, this might be short, or long. Not sure, I dont' really know why, but whatever. I havent written it yet. And I'm about to hit the kid that sits across, well diagonally from me. And... I just did. Now that that's over. The story: _

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Eyeshield 21 or its characters. Hiruma practically owns everything. x.x**

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

Finally, probably an hour later the rest of the team showed up. Mai wondered why HIruma asked her to come so early. Probably just to piss her off and pick on her. Sighing, she sat off to the side and watched the rest of the team discuss whatever they were talking about. She noticed that ever since Musashi came along, Hiruma had stopped picking on her. He didn't even look at her at all. Maybe he and Musashi were lovers? Snickering, Mai went back to her own sketchbook.

As she continued scribbling down notes, her cellphone started ringing. Blinking, she went through her bag and pulled it out. The ringtone was happy and of course the latest Jpop song.

"Moshi Moshi Hiro-chan!" She greeted. A few people looked over at her but ignored her aftera second. Mai sat there for a bit. She realized her brother was in a panic. Frowning, she stood up. "Alright! Calm down I'll be there in a minute! Ja!" She hung up. "Eh, gomen nasai minna-san, I have to go. Family emergancy!" She bowed, picked up her bag and ran out of the club house.

Mai ran all the way back home, she was exhausted and out of breath, but her brother sounded like he was in trouble.

"Hiro! I came here as soon as possible! Daijoubu?" She asked bursting through her brother's apartment which was next door to her's.

"Mai! Come! Pelase help me!" Hiro yelled out in panic. It sounded liked like it was coming from the bathroom. Quickly, Mai ran over to the bathroom seeing her brothe ron the floor in a panicked state. Tears streaming down his face, his make-up smeared and skirt, fishnets and shirt slightly ripped. Although she guessed they were supposed to look like that... she swore she seen those before.

"Hiro-chan! What's wrong? What happened?" Mai asked frantically keeling down next to him. She rubbed his back gently trying to calm her older brother.

"I... oh god, I ..." Hiro broke down crying.

"What is it?" Mai asked worriedly. She looked around trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

"I have a gray hair!" Hiro sobbed throwing himself into Mai's arms.

_A gray hair? _She thought to herself. The anger started to build within her. _He pulled me out, for a gray hair? _"You... YOU FUCKING BAKA!" She yelled out and immediately started to pound her fist again her brother's head repeating "baka" over and over at every hit.

"And you're wearing my fucking clothes! Get out of those!" She screeched. Something that sounded like gun fire seemed to come from Hiroki's appartment scaring the neighbor's witless.

**Back** at The Deimon Devi Bat's club house, everyone starte dto leave. Musashi and Hiruma were the last to leave as usual. Just as they were about to leave, Musashi saw something out of the corner of his eye. Walking over ot the back of the room he picked up the notebook. Flipping through it, he saw the drawings inside.

"Hm, these are pretty good. Hiruma, your girlfriend left her sketchbook." Musashi tossed the book over to him. Hiruma caught it and flipped though it.

"The fucking succubus isn't my girlfriend... not yet anyways." HIruma's lips turned up into a sneer.

_Not yet?_ Musashi thought to himself. "You scare me most of the time." He shook his head. "You're just going to use her aren't you?" He asked. "you now, one day all that karma is going to come at you like Kurita goes for a cream puff."

HIruma didn't say anything and just walked out of the clubhouse.

"I swear I'll never understand you." Musashi walked out of the club house.

**Hiruma**flippped through some of the pages again and put a new stick of sugarless gum in his mouth. Chewing it for a bit, he saw a Harajuku girl pass by and he walked over to her tapping her on the shoulder with his gun to get her attention. Which he did for she squeaked when she saw him. And found out he was tapping her with a gun.

"Hey fucking cosplayer." He grunted. He could tell she was upset by the nickname, but he ignored it. "Dyou know a Mai Misato? She owns this sketchbook." Hiruma handed the girl the sketchbook and she flipped through it. Looking up at Hiruma, a conused look of _why does he want to know?_ and _Is he a cosplayer too?_ was obvious on her face. Looking at the last page she blinked.

"Oh! I know these clothes! You mean Pierrot! We usually dont give out our real names at the Harajuku. Anyways, I love Pierrot's clothing. She should really go and sell her clothes to the public. I bet she'd make a lot. Well anyways, I don't know where she is, but tomorrow at around 6pm or so, she'll usualy be at the Harajuku of course. I usually see her at the edge of the bridge on the railing. Surrounded by people no less. Mostly guys... lucky..." The girl trailed off for a bit but continued quickly when she got a sharp stare from Hiruma. "If not, you should chek by the cafe. Anyways, I have to go. Good luck finding her. Sayonara." And at that the Harajuku girl left.

"Ja." Hiruma looked down at the book again and started walking towards who knows where.

**At** home, Mai laid down in her bed, which was surrounded by plushies and her little dog Tofu laying at her feet. It was probably midnight and she was still wasn't asleep. This would be normal if it was a weekend. However, the next day was Monday! Sighing, she rolled out of bed and went over to her computer.

Turning on the moniter, she continued to listen to the sweet, soft sounds that came from her media player. SIghing softly, she ran a hand through her hair and logged on ther messenger. Immediately, she was I.M'd by her friend Ashley from America.

**Rice2Luv: **_Hey, what are you doing up?_

**SaikoPop: **_Hi Ashley, I just cant sleep._

Mai summoned her dog Tofu onto her lap to warm up her legs.

**Rice2Luv: **_Aw something on ur mind?_

**SaikoPop: **_Hai, hai! _

**Rice2Luv: **_How did I know?  
_**SaikoPop:**_ :P Blegh_

**Rice2Luv: **_Lol, so, what's going on?_

**SaikoPop: **_Someones on my mind x/x_

**Rice2Luv: **_Oooh? Who! O.O_

**SaikoPop: **

**SaikoPop: **_You're nosey. Lol you really wanna know ne?_

**Rice2Luv:** _Hai! Who? Who?_

**SaikoPop:**_You sound like an owl lol_

**Rice2Luv: **_Oh just tell me who it is already! _

**SaikoPop:**_Well, you knwo the american football team The Deimon Devil Bat's ne? Well, I met the quarterback. / _

**Rice2Luv: **_OMG! You love Hiruma?_

**SaikoPop: **_Urasai! I don't love him. I just... I don't know. He's really weird and demonic.. but kind of cool at the same time. _

**Rice2Luv: **_Sounds like you :P_

**SaikoPop: **_Shut up. Does not!_

**Rice2Luv: **_It does too. xD Well anyways, you obviously got the hots for Hiruma! Ha, that's kind of catchy. _  
**SaikoPop:** _Meh, I'm going to bed now. Maybe I'll be able to still go to school tomorrow. Anyways, oyasumi nasai._

**Rice2Luv:**_Oh? Trying to catch Hiruma while you're all pretty? Haha I'll shut up before you send someone after me to kill me. Night babe. Love ya._

**SaikoPop:**_ Love ya too you crack head._

And at that Mai signed off. Sighing, she looked at the clock. It was 1am. "Jeez..." she mumbled petting the snoring Tofu on her lap. "Great, I've fallen for that psycho... and hard too." Mai closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair a bit. Her long ebony colored hair moved slightly in the wind from her open window. She half expected Hiruma to come through that window as an Incubus then take her life force away. Of course, it wouldn't happen.

After sitting there for several minutes, Mai finally made her way back to bed. Hugging her dog Tofu close, she got comfortable in her bed and closed her eyes trying to relax. It didn't work however and Mai laid there restlessly. Growling, she tried every position she could put herself in to go to bed and nothing happened.

Hours passed by and she could see the sun starting to peak over the horizon. It was just one of those nights where she couldn't sleep again. Normally, this would be solved by going over to Hiroki's apartment and staying the night there but she remembered saying he had company so she kept her distance and gave her brother privacy.

Finally, sleep started to take over. But, by the time she was sleepy, her alarm went off at 6:30am. The time for her to get up and get ready for school. "There's no way I'm going to school today..." she huffed and rolled over to the side of her bed barely squishing the still sleeping Tofu and grabbed her cellphone.

_Tired. Can't make it to school or meeting. Tell Mamori to get me my fucking homework for first period so I can make Fucking Baldy do it. -Mai._ She read over the text and sent it to Hiruma. Why him? She didn't really know. Her mental answer was because he was team captain.

Not longer after that Mai finally fell asleep.

**Hearing**one of his many cellphones ring, Hiruma went through his bag of cellphones and pulled out the right one without even looking. Many people looked at him oddly trying to figure out how he knew that the one he held was the right one.

Opening up the text, he read over it. "Tch." he said and started to reply. _Fucking lazy succubus._ That'll rile her up when she got it.

**The** soft buzz of her cellphone finally woke up Mai from her slumber. Looking at the clock it was already 5. School was already out and she should be heading out towards the Harajuku soon. She promised some people she was going to meet them there at around 6:30 or so. The alarm alerting her of her appointment had woken her up. When she reached to turn it off, she saw that she got a text.

Scanning over it she growled. "Fucking Satan Spawn!" She yelled and sat up. Poor Tofu rolled off the bed and got stuck on his bag. Whimpering the dog tried to get himself straight. Mai laughed and picked up the dog and set him on the bed and kissed him on the head. "Gomen Tofu-chan." she smiled and started to get ready to go out to the Harajuku.

Opening her closet, she decided not to dress up too fancy. Looking through the clothes, she pulled out a couple of shirts, and a skirt. Setting them down on the bed she started to change. After putting on some undergarments, she put the longsleeved black and white striped shirt on and put a plain black t-shirt over it. Then, her skirt was just normal black with a few chains hanging from it. Matching striped knee highs and her large clunking black steel-toed work boots were put on last. Then, she went to the mirror, did her makeup, just the white powder with black lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. And then she put on a black driver's cap with a white skull on the side. Throwing her stuff into her bag, she put on all her rings, bracelets, necklaces, chokers and her collar on before leaving the house locking it.

When she got there she was greeted warmly by the group she normally hung out with. Smiling, her mood obviously improved as she got there. The Harajuku was more of a home to her than her own apartment.

"Pierrot! Konnichi wa!" A man with bright purple hair and clad almost completely in leather and fishnets waved at her. Mai waved back and smiled. Mai liked nicknames, just, the ones that Hiruma gave her were quite aggitating.

"P-chan!" Hiroki greeted her. Here he was known as Raphael. Odd names indeed. But, they certainly were an odd bunch.

**And** speaking of odd bunch, back at Deimon, Hiruma was holding hostage Mai's sketchbook. He was thinking of just waiting for her to get it herself and he'd taunt her a bit before giving it back, but then an even better idea came to mind. Why not taunt her infront of everyone else? Also, he had a plan to take her as his own there as well. Smirking, Hiruma got up and started to head off towards the Harajuku station where the girl he saw the day before had lead him.

When he got there, he noticed her but didn't say anything. He got a few glances but nothing as extreme as those he'd get when he'd just walk around normally. He suddenly felt oddly comfortable in a place like that. Maybe because they weren't staring at him in fear or disgust. It was strange really.

Hiruma walked around asking for Pierrot as the girl before had said that Mai called herself here and they pointed him in the right direction.

Once he got there, he was surprised to see, Mai in the arms of another man. An almost intimate hold as well. Suddenly, Musashi's words from yesterday went in his head. That karma. Hiruma would've reacted a little bit more, but since he was in a public place, like usual, he just frowned and walked away.

Inside, he felt crushed and disappointed... something he hadn't felt since they lost their first chance to go to the Christmas bowl when Musashi left.

Sighing, Hiruma just walked away instantly thinking of a way through this.

_AN: Yay! So there's that chapter. I thin it's a lot longer than the other ones so ya-ha! I hope you like it. Poor Hiruma is sad o.o never really imagined him that way but whatever. I'll try to put out the next chapter ASAP. Oh and if you're wondering, SaikoPop is my AIM s/n Rice2Luv I just made up. But anyways if you wanna contact me, don't use SaikoPop, you'd be better of catching me on MSN. but yeah. _


	10. Chapter 10

_ANUgh I am ssoooo sorry for taking so long everyone. It's just been really busy for me lately, with school and work and all. But anyways, it's a threeday weekend, I can just kick back, relax and type up my chapter. I think it's kind of long, but meh. Sorry it sorta sucks. Writers block and such only let me fart out this much lol Well, I guess I should get typing. Thank you all for the lovely reviews as well kiddies! Oh, and I like Panic! At The Disco, but not enough to make a chapter after one of their songs, but I completely forgot it was part of the song. Look at the title and you'll see what I mean. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or any of it's charas. But they all own j00! Ok, enough w/the leet. I know. Time for me to post... **

**Chaper: 9 What A Wonderful Chatericature of Intimacy**

"Hiro! Let go you psycho! I'm your fucking sister! AND you're gay!!" Mai was able to slide out away from her brother who was holding her close and rocking her around. Mumbling some nonsense about her being a hero or whatever load of babble he spoke.

"My savior! You saved me from the grasps of seniority!" Hiroki hugged Mai again. She was squealing and laughing, trying to get away. Finally she got away and hid behind her friend Mom and whined, hiding from her psychotic brother. Well, psychotic in her mind.

"Oh, Pierrot, someone was looking for you. A guy, kind of scary looking, but cute. But yeah, how does he know you? Boyfriend?" Mom sneered and gently tugged on a piece of Mai's hair. "He had a really weird demon cosplay. It was kind of cool, but really scary." She shook her head. "A few piercings too." She added on.

"Nani? Oni... boyfriend?" Mai stood there and tried to think about who Momo was talking about. Suddenly, the image of that... Fucking... "NAN DESU KA!? That Fucking Satan's Spawn is NOT, I repeat, NOT! My boyfriend!" Mai yelled out and started beatting poor Momo over the head with a fan that seemed to have come from who knows where!

**Hiruma** was going to head off to the schol and sit on the roof, when an ad came on the TV in one of the many shops on Harajuku Street had caught his eye.

"Do you think you have talent? You got fashion? Style? Kawaii Kittens Fashion Industry is looking for new designers! Not only does the winner get to design K.K's lastest trend; but they get to model their own clothes as well!" The man on the television looked rather cheesy. He had a fake tan and bright bleached hair, sort of reminded him of someone who would come from America or those weird wanna-be yankees.

Hiruma looked at him and smiled. It was one of those devilish little grins that went over his lips whenever that lightbulb of ideas turned on in his head. Pulling out his cellphone, or, rather one of the many he used, he called the number on the bottom of the screen and immediately started speaking to whoever answered the phone. Scribbling something down into his notebook he cackled. "Kekekeke..." The wheels of thought were turning in his head quickly. "Ya-ha!" Hanging up he disappeared into the crowd.

**A few** days later, Mai got a letter in the mail. Curious, she looked down at it, opening the envelope, she read over the letter and her eyes went wide. She stood there, frozen, but then suddenly squealed. Running over to Hiroki's door, she banged on it loudly. A sleepy Hiroki opened it and looked at her.

"Mai, you psycho, why are you up? Shouldn't you be turning into stone? The sun is out." Hiro grumbled still obviously exhausted.

"Ha, ha, ha." She laughed dryly. "Anyways, remember that ad for Kawaii Kittens? That contest? I got chosen!!" Mail squealed again and jumped up and down. Her boots caused the floor to thud loudly as she hopped around.

Hiro blinked waking up a little more. The noise that she caused definately helped. "Whoa! Honto ni? Omedeto! Yatta!" Hiro smiled actually happy for his little sister. Well, he had been before, but he was really happy now! However, he stopped her from bouncing and looked at her. "Chotto, anou, how? I mean, don't you have to enter? And, you're not over 18, so I'd have to sign it since I'm your guardian..."

Mai stopped and blinked. "You're right..." she thought to herself out loud. "Guardian? Psh, like you're so good at it." Mai scoffed smirking.

"Hey! What you did you say you brat!?"

"We don't even live in the same apartment!"

"We live in the same building don't we? Even next door."

"Hai..."

"Well, that's good enough." Hiroki closed the door and locked it so he could go back to sleep. Mai laughed and shook her head. Walking back into her appartment, she was greeted by her dog Tofu. Picking up the strangely square dog, she walked over ot the couch. She sat down and looked over the letter while scratching the dog behind the ear.

"I wonder... who could've done it? How... I mean there's the signature and everything..." Mai thought and suddenly, it hit her. She suddenly remembered when Hiruma had asked her to sign the insurance contract. Yes, insurance, so he wouldn't get his precious money taken away if she ever charged him for injury. It was like signing her soul over... her eye twitched. "Hiruma..." she grumbled. Although, she was glad, just a little. Mai couldn't help but wonder why Hiruma would do such a thing. Maybe he'd rigg the contest and make her lose. However, he thoughts were interrupted by her cellphone ringing. That fucking ring tone.. speak of the fucking Devil's Reincarnation. He was calling.

"You little..." Mai started when she answered the phone but Hiruma cut her off.

"You're not very thankful fucking sucubus. I went through all that trouble. Aand I'm getting yelled at? So ungrateful." Hiruma huffed in a mock sad voice. Mai couldn't help but roll her eyes at his tone.

"Whatever. Arigatou. There, happy?"

"I have your sketchbook you know. You left it here awhile back. And I think you need to submit some artwork if I remember correctly."

"Bastard."

"I could always forget about it when I leave. Cerberus needs his fiber."

"Fine. Jeez, fucking satan's spawn."

"Meet me at the club house. See you soon."

There was a cackle and he hung up. Mai grumbled and got up to get ready. She felt like she was meeting with some mob boss. Picking up Tofu, she walked towards her room. "Cmon Tofu. We're going on a trip to visit a psycho." Mai grumbled and walked into her room. Mai walked out wearing a pair of jeans and a low cut tank top with a short sleeve white button up shirt that she buttoned up only once in the middle.

Slipping on her black skate boarding shoes, then shoved everything she needed into her pockets, her only accessories were about 40 black bracelets on her right arm with a ring on every finger and on her left arm a black wristband and 3 rings. All her normal neclacces were on too. Her air was in pigtails and she put a haot on her head with chain going across it.

Putting the leash onto Tofu's collar, Mai walked out of her appartment. They got to the club house not much later. They school looked odd without the football equipment out. It was quiet. Too quiet. Mai felt like if she took the wrong step she'd set off a land mind. Oh, she hoped to Kami that wouldn't happen. But knowing HIruma, that would've been more than possible.

Bending down to pick up Tofu, she slowly and carefully padded towards the club house. When she slid open the door, she saw Hiruma sitting at the table holding Cerberus. Both dogs growled at each other and Mai even growled at Hiruma. But, the demonic quarter back just smiled. However, when his eyes lowered down to the awkwardly shaped dog in the Harajuku girl's arms, his smile faded and a more quizzical look replaced it.

"So where's my notebook?" Mai asked looking annoyed. The girl huffed and scratched her square shaped dog Tofu.

Hiruma put Cerberus down and the dog growled. Tofu just huffed like his owner. The devils' incarnation walked through the clubhouse and pulled the sketchbook out of a file cabinet. Walking over, he held it over Mai's head with a smirk. As she reached for it, he pulled ita way and clicked his tongue.

"Not yet. Calm down little fucking succubus." Hiruma sneered. Anger was radiating off of Mai. She clenched her fists and glared.

"What do you want? First you enter me into that contest, make me get picked, and then now you're being a fucking asshole, and wont give me my fucking sketchbook!" Mai stamped her foot on the ground rather childishly. It caused her neclaces and everything ring out softly.

"You're cute when you're mad." Hiruma smirked. Mai stopped and just stared at the demonic male. "Here's the deal. I'll let you have your sketchbook back, but only if you'll break up with your boyfriend."

Mai stared at Hiruma in absolute shock. _Is he mental!? _"N-nan desu ka!?" She yelped her jaw dropping.

"You heard me. Break up with your boyfriend and I'll give you your sketchbook back." Hiruma said simply as if this was a completely normal negotiation. Mai just continued to stare and almost dropped poor Tofu.

"You're insane! I don't even have a boyfriend!' Mai yelled out and threw an arm up into the air. The other was still holding Tofu. "Just give me my damn notebook back Hiruma!"

"No boyfriend? Hm, that makes things even easier for me then. So, go out with me and you get your sketchbook back." Hiruma held out the book with a devilish grin. When it was within Mai's reach she immediately snatched it back.

"Fine, fine, whatever. I'll... WHAT!?!?" She screamed looking at HIruma. The demonic quarterback just laughed. Calling Cereberus to his side with a whistle, he put his hands in his pockets and walked passed Mai. But before he walked out, he placed a small peck on her cheek and walked out of the door.

Leaving poor Mai in the middle of the club house. Her face about as red as the Deimon Devil Bats' jersey.


End file.
